


thank you angel

by laiguanlins



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, jinhwi, soft!panwink, this gonna be gayyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laiguanlins/pseuds/laiguanlins
Summary: guanlin never understood how he'd become attached to someone he knew he'd eventually be left by. guanlin never understood how he could have separation anxiety, yet sign up for love that would leave him.





	thank you angel

**Author's Note:**

> so yes I've been dead LMAO. I'm so sorry omg, but writer's block for a year ig? I'm speechless here's a new fic

_"I never pictured this day Lai Guanlin. Never pictured the day you'd sneak out to kiss me every night."_

Maybe it was true. The famous saying _"all good things come to an end."_ But Guanlin just couldn't live by that, he wanted to side with the odds, he didn't want whatever he'd built with Park Jihoon come to an end. _Even if they aren't in the same group anymore._

_2nd week of Produce 101_

_"Lai Guanlin! Our favorite Taiwanese boy, who would you rank as top visual for this week?" the MC excitedly asks the foreigner. Jihoon watches intently, not knowing why Guanlin of all the contestants catches his eye. Maybe he felt for him, due to some disadvantages, or maybe he was curious and infatuated by the younger boy._

_"Park Jihoon..." the younger is heard from the TV screen, before he takes a deep breath and continues, "it's obvious everyone knows Jihoon hyung is a top visual, but despite his lovely looks, his gentle personality makes him stand out more, like a bright star!" The tall boy giggles._

_Jihoon swore his stomach dropped, but not in a 'who the fuck says that' way, but in a 'someone would actually refer to me as gentle, and a bright star?'_

_That night Jihoon didn't understand why his heart felt heavy, or why he went on Mnet's Youtube account to replay the same video of Guanlin praising him, but he rewatched it in the most discreet way under the covers, feeling a small smile creep up onto his lips, "gentle.." Jihoon audibly whispers to himself, repeating what Guanlin had described him as. And from then on, no compliment could make his heart warm up the way those words had uplifted him._

_Because for once, people didn't throw careless compliments at him, sure he's thankful, but where's the meaning behind our words these days? Guanlin, a boy who could barely form proper Korean words, spoke about Jihoon in the most genuine way, the glint in his eyes as he spoke the words. That's what made Jihoon's heart race._

_He fell asleep with a smile that night, "gentle..."_

-

It was time to prepare for the live shows, and the trainees would be divided into groups. Jihoon still hasn't had a proper conversation with the contestant who's been on his mind for days. _Lai Guanlin_. But he made sure to watch the boy. He felt bad, every time he'd turn his attention towards Guanlin, the younger would just look uncomfortable and isolated, or confused. To say the least, Jihoon felt bad for the boy, not because he wasn't adjusting as ideally, but because no one's attempted to befriend a boy who could potentially have the kindest heart.

So without hesitation, the shorter male slowly approached the younger boy who timidly sat, wandering off in space. "H-hi I'm Jihoon"

Guanlin was taken back, looking wide eyed, _confused almost (?)_ , as he stared at Jihoon, before his lips broke into a wide grin, "Jihoon hyung! Of course I know you, _who doesn't_ know you?" the younger laughed, the same bright smile on his face, Jihoon couldn't help but smile back, "you talk so highy of me, aish"

"I'm not talking highly of you, you're seriously just well known, and honestly you've earned and deserve that title!" the younger continued smiling, was it bad that Jihoon was so fond of him already?

_I deserved it_

Jihoon thought to himself, no one's ever praised him in such delicate way, where for once he believed the praises he received. "Thank you Guanlin-ah, how are you? I noticed you've been dozing off..." The younger's smile falters, and so does Jihoon's, mirroring the younger's expressions, "I just haven't been confident, and I feel lost, I feel like I don't belong here, but in my heart I want to challenge myself and do something I can be proud of and learn from"

For someone who isn't fluent in Korean, the younger spoke so beautifully, his words were _real_ and raw.

"It's easy to lose faith, but it's harder to gain motivation. You just have to decide between taking the easy way out, or enduring whatever obstacles and hardships there may be to reach a point you can look back at, smile and be proud of."

A soft smile appeared on Guanlin's lips, suddenly standing up, "Hyung! I needed to hear that, you're right, I wanna look back at my tears, my sweat, my efforts knowing I went far based off my hard-work"

Jihoon stands up too, their height difference standing out, the elder noticing how the lean boy towers him, "shall we dance, Guanlin-ah?" Jihoon jokes with a raised brow

" _Oh Jihoon hyung_ , you'll have to take me out to dinner first before asking _such_ a request!" the younger sarcastically responds, causing both of them to laugh.

_Jihoon liked Lai Guanlin. He was pure._

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO THIS IS AN INTRO IM TIRED BUT WANTED TO PUT SOMETHING OUT HERE LOVELIES


End file.
